Dark Assassin
by wolfprincess18
Summary: Trouble arises between newly wed Zelda and Ganondorf and Link, but the hero may not be all he seems.


Zelda walked down the aisle beaming. Ganondorf waited at the altar in pitch black armor with a scarlet cape fastened around his shoulders. Ganondorf smiled and slipped his arms around the Princess's waist. The High Priest of Nayru looked down at the happy couple.

"Princess Zelda Hylia, do you take Lord Ganondorf Dragmire as your lawfully wedded husband?" The Priest asked.

"I do," Zelda replied solemnly.

"Lord Ganondorf Dragmire, do you take Princess Zelda Hylia as you lawfully wedded wife?" The Priest said turning to the Gerudo.

"I do,"

"You may kiss the bride,"

Ganondorf swept Zelda up and kissed her. It was the beginning of a new age.

"I can't believe this actually worked out," Zelda breathed once they were seated at a white marble table for the reception.

"Well it's been four months, it's about time something else crazy happened in our lives," Ganondorf said.

"Hopefully this time it won't involve the Dragonda,"

"Hopefully,"

The princess noticed Link out of the corner of her eye.

"Link!" she called waving her hand.

Link walked over to their table.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for attending, it meant a lot to me," Zelda said.

Link nodded. "It was my pleasure,"

"Thanks fairy boy," Ganondorf said. Old rivalries died hard.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda said turning to her husband with a furrowed brow.

Link looked chiefly disgruntled and stormed off in a fuss.

Ganondorf and Zelda watched him go.

"Hylians," Ganondorf said shaking his head.

Zelda turned back to her cake.

"He's probably still depressed about the wedding,"

"Yeah,"

"What the hell is that?" Ganondorf asked no one in particular looking up from his queen.

The Gerudo stood up and picked up the piece of paper.

"_Bring the hero to me, Lord Ganondorf. If you don't I will murder your beloved. You know who I am,_" the paper read.

"You can't turn in Link!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Ganondorf. "You two aren't having an affair are you?"

"No! Why would you think that?! Link's my friend that's all and I don't want him to die!"

"Would you rather me let you die and save the fairy boy?" Ganondorf snarled.

Link's attention was piqued by the conversation.

"NO! I don't want to die!" Zelda shouted.

Ganondorf picked up his broadsword from where he had left it on the floor. He brought it against Zelda's temple causing her to fall unconscious. Zelda's knees buckled and she toppled to the ground. Ganondorf swept her up in his arms and laid her down in the bed. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm doing this for you. Princess." Ganondorf said.

Right at that moment, Death Mountain exploded the lava spelling "I'M WAITING FOR YOU" Link didn't know how he knew but he knew, that it was Dark Link beckoning him to Death Mountain. Link ran across Hyrule Field doing his best to avoid the lava and ash that swirled around him and Death Mountain. The hero ran through Kakariko Village and up to the very top of Death Mountain. Dark Link was waiting for him.

"You're not in the Underworld anymore," Link remarked.

"No, I'm not. I expected that Gerudo to be accompanying you," Dark Link said.

"He was going to but I decided it was better if I went myself,"

"Possessive, isn't he? Of the princess I mean,"

"Yes! I hate it! Why should Ganondorf get Zelda? Just because he's dark, and angry, and a warlord doesn't make him good love material!"

"Ganondorf is simply feeding Zelda lies. He doesn't love her. He will take her away to the darkest depths and he will own her." Dark Link said.

It was Link's worst nightmare. That Zelda would fall prey to something of that sort.

"No…" Link said.

After the hero uttered those words he was wracked with immense agony. Link shouted out as the dark thorns of Dark Link's soul took hold of him and began to reshape him into a fell creature of darkness. Link seethed in pain as every fear turned into a dagger and tore away at his sanity. The last thing Link saw before completely going over the edge was Zelda's face. Her brow was creased and the princess's sapphire eyes were clouded with worry. Her full lips curved down in a look of disappointment. Zelda disappeared. Link screamed as the last and most powerful wave of pain washed over him. The agony left and Link looked up into the eyes of Dark Link. Link's eyes flashed red.

"Death to the King and Queen of Hyrule," Link hissed.

Good Link was gone.

Ganondorf looked out at the message of flame written in the sky. "AT MIDNIGHT THE HYLIAN DIES" Ganondorf frowned. So Link was already with Dark Link. He turned to the unconscious girl on the bed.

"Goddammit Zelda, what I wouldn't do for you," he sighed.

The Dark Lord picked up his sword and started his trek to save Link. Hyrule Field was completely torn up. Some of the lava had already hardened turning to stone. Ash swirled in the air making it harder and harder to breathe. The people of Kakariko Village cowered as The Great King of Evil strode through the ravaged village. The path up Death Mountain was more treacherous than ever but even falling burning rock cannot stop a determined man. After many falling rocks, enormous spiders, and some bomb flowers, Ganondorf reached the summit of Death Mountain. Dark Link was not there but Link was. Ganondorf cut through the Hylian's chains. Link didn't look right but he was dressed the same. Ganondorf eyed the "hero" with suspicion.

"Come on twit , Zelda's waiting for you," Ganondorf said harshly.

Link walked along the Dark Lord trying his best to keep up with him.

"Why did you come after me?" Link asked.

"Apparently Zelda still cares about you," Ganondorf growled.

Link's pointy, Hylian ears pricked up.

"All for the girl? Isn't this just some kind of ploy to get Zelda to trust you?"

Ganondorf turned to Link. His face showed no visible emotion but his golden eyes burned bright with rage.

"Zelda already trusts me. Would she marry me willingly if she didn't?" Ganondorf asked.

Link's eyes flitted to the blue sky that stretched out behind Ganondorf. The Hylian stepped up and looked up at the Dark Lord. This would be too easy. Ganondorf was so easily angered and his temper was his greatest weakness. The Great King of Evil did not notice Dark Link standing behind him. Ganondorf did not notice the sword until it was much too late. Blood soaked his shirt. Ganondorf wrenched the knife out of his back and hurled it at the opposing shadow. The Gerudo's vision began to fade and the ground disappeared beneath him.

"Now for the Queen," said Link.

Zelda sat up and rubbed her head. What had happened? Once the young queen remembered she fell back onto her plush pillows. It was probably her own fault though. Why had she ever been stupid enough to trust Ganondorf? But her husband was nowhere in sight. Zelda stood up and looked out the window. Immediately she wished she hadn't. Burning ash haloed Death Mountain and flame danced and disappeared across Hyrule Field in the most beautiful of manners. Someone was pounding on the door. Expecting it to be Ganondorf, Zelda opened the door warily. But it was Link. How the hell had he gotten up here? The guards patrolled her suite 24/7. Something strange was afoot but the queen wasn't sure what... For a moment she thought she saw Link's eyes go red, but no it was simply a trick of the light.

"Link why are you here?"

Zelda patted the seat next to her on a red velvet sofa. Link sat down.

"Have you seen Ganondorf by any chance?" Zelda asked.

"No. Why do you ask?"

Zelda rubbed her arm and averted her eyes. "No reason,"

_Perfect. I've gotten Zelda to stop trusting that pitiful excuse for a man. _Link thought.

"Don't worry Zelda, you won't have to worry about him any longer," Link said.

The fell shadow of the night relinquished a knife. Zelda scrambled up and backed away from Link until she was flat against the wall. Zelda closed her eyes and looked away as she felt the knife driven into her heart. The maiden screamed and vanished into thin air leaving behind a shower of green dust. Link's encasing of shadow fell away.

"What…where am I?" the clueless killer asked looking around.

"You are in Zelda's bedchamber, or should I say the _late _Zelda since you just murdered her?" inquired Dark Link striding into the room.

"What!? I wouldn't murder Zelda! I love her!" Link cried.

Brought by Zelda's scream, Impa and ten of the castle guard burst into the bedchamber of the late King and Queen of Hyrule. Impa glanced at Link who was holding a bloody dagger.

"Arrest him. This man has committed high treason of assassination," Impa said.

Two of the Castle Guard grabbed Link and handcuffed him. Link dropped the knife, the princess's blood staining the white marble floor. As the soldiers dragged him away the shriek of the only woman he would ever love rang through his head reminding him of his sin. Zelda, so pure and perfect. She didn't deserve to die, she was a mere sixteen.

The dungeon of Hyrule Castle was dark and dank the cracked mortar raining on the ground like the tears of the prisoners who had withered away until they were a gaunt part of the stone and steel that made this hellhole. No light privileged this place. Here were Hyrule's worst criminals. Murderers, thieves, mercenaries, and sirens. A guard shoved him into a cell. The lock clicked in place. Foul, contaminated water dripped from the low ceiling and the cold began to creep inside Link numbing his senses and chilling his bones. The Hylian sank down to the ground and began to replay his relationship with Zelda from start to finish in his head.

_We met when I was twelve years old in the Hyrule Castle courtyard. Zelda was different then. Not so carefree and reckless back then. Zelda was prudent and wise. I met Ganondorf then too. Even from that early age I could tell Zelda was impressed by Ganondorf's appearance and power. The Dark Lord disappeared after that. We grew up. On Zelda's sixteenth birthday she was engaged to me. In the beginning we were both very excited. Zelda chattered nonstop about it. Everything was ready and the day after Zelda's kidnapping was supposed to be our wedding. I grieved for my lost fiance. I was worried sick about her. Ganondorf would starve her. Zelda wasn't used to such harsh treatment. The next time I saw her she was sprawled out on a sofa under the Dark Lord enjoying his affection. Zelda loved him. More than she had ever loved me. I went insane with jealousy. In my fit of rage Dark Link manipulated me making me want to be a killer. I was to take Zelda away from what she wanted most, Ganondorf. It worked out. And now I've killed the woman I loved the most. What have I become? What have these emotions of jealousy, hatred, and fear made me? Am I just another monster?_

Link looked up, tears in his eyes. The hero looked up and prayed to the goddesses for a swift end or by some miracle…

"Princess! Princess wake up goddammit!" Ganondorf growled.

Zelda's eyes flickered open. Ganondorf was crouched over her a worried and pained expression on his face, blood soaking his clothes and running down his face.

"Why did you knock me out? What happened to you?"

"I was planning to go get fairy boy for you but it backfired when I got shoved off Death Mountain by your lapdog,"

Zelda smiled and struggled to sit up. "You didn't have to,"

"Anything for you my dear princess," Ganondorf purred.

He grabbed Zelda and kissed her. Zelda put both of her delicate hands on the back of Ganondorf's neck. He hooked an arm around the young girl's waist pulling her even closer so her body was flat against his. Zelda's eyes closed and she let herself sink into him. This…this was beautiful. Ganondorf's calloused, leathery hands on Zelda's smooth skin. All the love and unsaid apologies flowed into this one, eternal kiss. Ganondorf pulled away and looked into Zelda's eyes. Her cheeks were flushed pink and her eyes bright. Ganondorf ran his hand down the side of Zelda's face and down her neck. Zelda didn't want him to stop but now was not the time for romance.

"We better get back to Hyrule Castle, they all think we're dead,"

"Why do they think you're dead?"

"Link attempted murder,"

Ganondorf didn't answer but his chest was heaving with rage, no one, no one endangered his queen.

He helped Zelda up and she brushed the dirt off her wedding dress (yes, she was still in it). The two lovers set off castle-bound. Not intentionally, they were silent on their trek. As the Castle rose up on the horizon a black banner had been hung over the tallest turret. It was the mark that meant the passing of royalty.

"I'm alive! He's alive! We're all alive!" Zelda shouted, running into the castle.

Impa, the guards in the corridor, and the maids looked at her as if she was a ghost.

"Queen…Queen Zelda?" stammered one of the maids.

"We believed you to be dead," Impa said.

"I'm not! I'm alive!" Zelda cried.

"Take me to him," Ganondorf growled.

"You are released. The queen is alive. Link." Impa said bluntly.

"You dirty, revolting, cowardly BASTARD! How dare you try to murder my queen!"Ganondorf shouted his temper boiling over.

Link stepped out of the cell shaking. Ganondorf backfisted the young man across the face.

"Ganondorf! There's no need to hurt him, I'm alive!" Zelda cried trying to tug her engaged husband away.

As the couple left, Ganondorf looked at Link his eyes saying "this is not over". Link watched them go. Impa handed Link his Master Sword and Hylian shield.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" the Sheikah asked.

Link turned to her. "I think about her all the time."

Impa nodded. "You're feelings are pure Link, I doubt I can say the same for Zelda's husband. But I am not the one who gets to choose who she marries. It is Zelda's choice and Zelda's choice alone, so if our queen thinks she sees something in the Dark Lord that the rest of us have missed, I believe we should let her lead the way,"

Link nodded and left the dungeon.

"Look who it is, the Princess's lapdog," Ganondorf sneered.

Link turned around to see the Gerudo leaning against a brick wall, casual as ever. The King had his arms crossed and the ever-present smirk lingered on his face.

"What did you call me, Ginger?" Link asked.

The fury was indefinite. Ganondorf relinquished his broadsword. Link un-sheathed the Master Sword. For the first few moments metal clanged against metal but the young Hylian was no match for the experienced Gerudo, he was soon bleeding everywhere. Link stumbled back clutching his blood-soaked arm. In one, downward slash, the Master Sword was knocked from the hero's hands and sent clattering across the white marble. Link looked up to see Ganondorf's blade slightly piercing his throat.

"What happened to the perfect hero? You could never save her. You are weak and uncontrolled. You are the greatest of cowards," Ganondorf spat.

For a long moment the two men stared at each other. The Dark Lord pressed his sword a little deeper into Link's throat forcing blood to flow. They were awakened from their reverie by the sound of footsteps. Zelda, Impa, and the rest of her bodyguards turned the corner. Link was still held at sword point. The young queen rushed to Ganondorf's side. She placed her hand on his chest but pulled it away as soon as she noticed the small amount of blood staining her creamy skin.

"You're hurt," Zelda breathed.

"Princess, I'm fine," Ganondorf growled.

Link looked on with jealousy as Zelda healed Ganondorf's minor injuries while he stood there bleeding a river. Zelda turned to Link, healing hands ready.

"I think I'll let myself heal naturally," Link said gruffly.

He turned around and stumbled up to his room in the castle.

"Ganondorf, WHY were you fighting Link? He's seventeen!" Zelda asked in confusion.

"That man does not deserve to know your name, much less does he deserve your love," Ganondorf said with spite.

It made his heart break yet again. What did he have to do to win Zelda over? Be like Ganondorf? No. It wasn't Ganondorf's type Zelda wanted, it was Ganondorf. Link clenched and unclenched his fists. He trudged up to his room and opened the door. He had to give up this battle. It was inevitable. Ganondorf would always win. He was older, stronger, more experienced. Link looked out at the setting sun. Had this only been one day? He had turned evil, attempted to murder the same woman, and got fiercely bludgeoned by the new King. Maybe, he should just give up. It was no use. Maybe if he left, Zelda would have the happy life she had always wanted. No more Ganondorf. No more Zelda. But it was best wasn't it? Link lay down on his bed. In the morning, he would leave and find a new life, with someone else, but no matter what, no one could compare to the Hylian beauty he was leaving behind. The hero closed his eyes and slowly and painfully sleep finally came relieving him of his pain.

Link yawned and stretched. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He had slept in his clothes that were discolored from his blood. Link tore the sheet from his bed and ripped into several lengths, tying them around his injuries staunching the flow of blood from his wounds. Soon his bandages were soaked but Link didn't care. He wouldn't take much with him except his sword and some food and water. Link opened his door, which looked out on a long hallway. Link tip-toed down the hall, careful not to awaken any of the slumbering souls who resided here.

"So you're leaving?" asked a sad female voice.

Link looked over his shoulder to see Zelda standing behind him. Her pale, blue eyes were alert and soft. She stood there in a simple white dress. This was exactly why leaving was so impossibly hard. She would always show up looking demure and vulnerable as if she was giving Link another chance to win her over but no matter how hard he tried Zelda never fell for him.

"Don't try and stop me Zelda, the only thing that was keeping me was hope that you'd actually fall for me!" Link shouted.

"I…I never meant to make you feel that way…" Zelda whispered softly her eyes falling to the ground.

Link turned around. He had gotten his hopes up again. He walked away from the young queen. Suddenly, a scream ricocheted off the walls of the castle. Link spun around to see Dark Link holding a sword to Zelda's throat. She struggled in his arms her face paper white. A door flew open revealing Ganondorf in full battle dress seething with rage.

"I'm tired of waiting. I think I'll just take what I want," Dark Link said.

"GANONDORF!" Zelda screamed as she and her captor disappeared into thin air.

"Zelda!" Ganondorf yelled.

The Gerudo turned to Link.

"What are you waiting for, fairy boy? We've got a girl to save," Ganondorf said bluntly the fire of vengeance burning in his eyes. What he wouldn't do for his queen.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
